


Yours To Hold

by MeredithBrody



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip can see there is something bothering Hoshi, but he's not sure how to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours To Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



_**I see you walking by, your hair always hiding your face** _   
_**I wonder why you've been hurting, I wish I had some way to say** _   
_**You're going through so much, don't you know that** _   
_**I could be the one to hold you** _

Every day he saw her, and he had no idea how to tell her that he wanted to help her through all of this. As the years had passed they had grown close as friends, but he still had no idea how to tell her. He knew that relationships between old friends could work, they saw the evidence of that every time the Captain spoke to or about Captain Hernandez. He hoped that if he ever manned up enough to make a move that was the way their relationship could go.

Whenever she was off duty she hid herself away, even when she was in public, she wore her hair down in such a way that nobody could see her face if she didn't want them too. He wondered what she was going through that was making it so hard for her to open up to anyone. If he needed to ask her, maybe it was time he did.

He couldn't help but worry about her, because she needed someone to worry, but also someone who would listen. She'd always just needed someone to listen to her. She hated burdening people with her feelings, with her problems. He wanted to know that he could help her through it as best he could, because everyone needed that helping hand.

So he headed to her quarters, ready to just offer his companionship, his friendship. Wanting to tell her that he was there for her however she needed. She let him in, and he saw the signs again that she'd been crying, what it was that had triggered it he still didn't know, but instead of asking he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Just holding her tightly for a minute, letting her let loose into the fabric at his collar.

When she started explaining why she was struggling, he realised how much recent events had affected them all, not just her, but everyone. He found himself crying along with her, his arms still around her, holding her as tightly as he dared. She leant against him as they both shared memories of those they had recently lost in the battles, only one year into the war and they were all already ready for this to be over, they had all already lost too many friends.

They continued sharing memories late into the night, and when he was about to leave, she made the first move, leaning up and kissing him gently. It was next to nothing at first, until he realised that this was something they both wanted. He wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her back, letting her lead where she felt comfortable. Maybe she had just need to be held all along.

_**Every single day I find it hard to say** _   
_**I could be yours alone** _   
_**You will see someday that all along the way** _   
_**I was yours to hold** _   
_**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach** _   
_**I'm ready when you're ready for me.** _


End file.
